


An ABS-urd Claim

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 'Ok I'm finally gonna finish it' but, Dammit but it's gonna come back when, F/M, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Volume 4 of RWBY premieres though like ugh!!, Y'all I'm so glad my damn period's, finally passed cuz it's pretty much, fuckin free until next month!!, sooner like all week I've been all like, the reason why this fic wasn't posted, then suddenly I'd lose the drive to follow, through and just whew I'm finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Tch, she was about as attracted to him as she was to Benedict Cumberbatch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it wasn't so instinctive for me to be so protective and defensive over Demi cuz lol sometimes it blinds me and I'm not even informed of the situation properly and my thought process is just 'Why y'all gotta be such bitch ass niggas when it comes to that girl!! Leave her alone goddammit!!' Lol but y'all the hellhole we all call twitter literally tried to demonize the girl for posting a snap of herself just being happy and all smiley as she listened to a Prince song and they literally made it seem like she was happy he died and just..... Oh, and when she commented on that instagram post of Adele rapping to a Nicki song, tried to make it seem like she was attention seeking and extra when she was just fuckin joking around but the girl can't do anything without that godforsaken site tryna make her out to be a monster. And today!! Oooooh today...... Demi Lovato, a woman whose body image issues led to her developing an eating disorder, reacts negatively to a drawing where her body is altered? Shocking! So twitter can fuck off for demonizing her. Lol like they actually pulled the same shit with fuckin annoying Poot meme! Lol like they can't constantly pull this kinda shit on a mentally ill woman whose battled (as well as still battling) body image issues and then act brand new and fuckin nasty when she doesn't like it. Like listen, I don't care if you don't like Demi's ass but respect the fact that her feelings are 100% valid. They're not fuckin "extra" and "attention seeking"! They're in line with and completely make sense in relation to her struggles. But lemme stop cuz I feel a rant about ugly ass Selena stans comin on! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Killua strolled into the kitchen, smirking at the apron Gotoh was wearing. Across the pink apron in black, all caps lettering was “Kiss the Cook”. Killua approached his longtime butler, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Gotoh, I’d love to. Too bad it’d be a tad bit unprofessional.” Killua smiled at his own joke, joining Canary and Alluka at the kitchen table.

 

Gotoh rolled his eyes. He looked over at the teenager, eyes flat. “Your sense of humor never ceases to brighten my day, Master Killua.”

 

Killua turned around in his chair, bringing a hand over his heart. “Gotoh, you say the sweetest things.”

 

Canary rolled her eyes, flashing Gotoh a sympathetic smile.

 

Gotoh made sure to give Killua an unamused look before giving Canary a knowing smile. He turned to make his way over to the stove and continue making breakfast.

 

Alluka beamed at Canary. “You’re looking a lot better today.”

 

Killua smirked. Alluka had given him the perfect opportunity to make due on his promise to mess with Canary. “I mean, I know my abs are glorious but who knew they were capable of helping the sick.”

 

Alluka pursed her lips in confusion. What did her brother’s abs have to do with anything?

 

Canary closed her eyes, fingers kneading at her temple. She wouldn’t take his bait.

 

Gotoh scraped scrambled eggs on to three plates. He had to admit that he was surprised at Canary’s silence. She was a sweet, mature girl but Master Killua never failed to ignite her argumentative, sarcastic side.

 

Oh, so she was just gonna ignore him? He could always count on her to make things funner for him. “Alluka, I think your friend has a little crush on me.”

 

Alluka almost giggled. Her brother didn’t know how right he was at the moment. She smiled, shaking her head.

 

Canary gave Gotoh a kind smile as he placed her breakfast down in front of her. As she added syrup to her pancakes, she said nonchalantly, “I mean, I knew you were full of ego but I didn’t know you were full of shit, too.”

 

Gotoh placed down Alluka and Killua’s respective breakfast plates next. Well, Canary taking the high road was enjoyable while it lasted.

 

“Oh, but am I really?” Killua smirked. “Just face it, Alluka’s friend. You’re attracted to me."

 

Canary remained unfazed. “I have what’s called standards, Killua. And you don’t, nor will you ever, meet them.”

 

Gotoh looked at the clock. Well, he had let the two of them have it at each other long enough. “Simmer down, children.”

 

Canary lowered her fork, nose crinkled in displeasure. Children? _She_ was not a child. Killua on the other hand…

 

“I’ll be in the car when you’re ready, young masters.” Gotoh took his leave from the kitchen.

 

“Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone,” Killua winked, lips curved into its usual smirk.

 

Canary watched him shuffle out of the kitchen. Finally! She thought she’d never be free of him and his bullshit. She smiled as Alluka pulled her into a hug. “Have a good day at school.”

 

“You can admit it to me, ya know,” Alluka whispered in her friend’s ear. “I won’t tell, Big Brother.”

 

Canary pulled away, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl. “Admit what?”

 

Alluka smiled teasingly. “Admit that you really like Big Brother’s abs.”

 

Canary narrowed her eyes. “Go to school, Alluka.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:)


End file.
